Close
by Journey2009
Summary: This story is about a girl named Cameron and her best friend Corbin. They have been best friends since diapers. Now as they are getting older, new feelings start to evolve. With all the drama and surprises how will their relationship end?


Your name is Cameron.(looks like Tatayana Ali) You are 19 years old. You actually had an okay life. So I'm going to tell you a little about your past then bring it back to present time. You had everything you could've asked for. But things started to change. Let's go back 6 years ago.

When you were 11 years old your mother passed from breast cancer, so it was you and your dad for a while. Your dad tried his best to keep you happy. You and he had the best relationship. He took you fishing; skating, swimming, yall even went camping. Then that all changed when you were 13. You were coming home from school and your dad was in the living room with a woman. He told you that her name was Debra, they were dating, and she's going to be around a lot more often. You just looked at her. She was kind of young, at least younger than your dad. (He was in his late 30s; she was in her mid 20's.) Time passes by. You are 16 years old now, and in high school. Debra is still there and you hate her even more. You were not that comfortable cause it seemed like she tried too hard to make you like her. She was acting fake, and really believed that she was gold digging. (By the way your dad, he is a very wealthy Hollywood director) One day you and Debra got into an argument (to be honest you was doing most of the screaming.) You tried to explain to your dad about what happened, but he didn't want to hear it. Your dad seemed mad and told you to go to your room. So you ran upstairs to your room. You were disappointed. You couldn't believe your dad didn't believe you. So you just locked your door and cried yourself to sleep. The next morning you get up and go to school, walking out the door with out saying a word to anyone. You were walking to the bus stop when you saw your friends Corbin and his sister Chelsea(Chelsea looks like KeKe Palmer)

Chelsea: hey Cameron (walking over to you and hugging you.) (Chelsea was crazy about you. You were like a role model to her. You loved hanging around her and setting that example. She brightened up your day)

You: Hey Chels. How you doing?

Chelsea: I'm good. Just chillin (Corbin walks over to yall)

You: that's good. Hey Corbin

Corbin: Hey Cam. What's up?

You: nothing. What yall doing here so early?

Chelsea: Our mom put us out here a little earlier since we always seem to be running for the bus when it comes. So we're out here real early chillin playing some double dutch until the bus get here.

Corbin: no correction. YOU and your friends are playing double dutch. I'm not, what I look like jumping rope?

Chelsea: whatever Corbin and it's not stupid. You just scared you might mess up in front of your girlfriend Cameron.

Corbin: she's not my girlfriend. So you making that statement sounds retarded.

Chelsea: but you like her don't you? (You cutting her off)

Cameron: hey whoa how did I get involved? Just let it go. Yall argue too much. (walking over to the sideline where Chelsea's friends are jumping rope. They follow along)

Corbin: you know she started it.

Chelsea: huhhh…whatever Corbin. Cam, do you want to play with us?

You: you know what sure I'll try (taking off you book bag and laying it by the curve.) (So they start the rope and you jump in. You are going well and you jump back out. Corbin looks very uninterested like he can't believe he's watching it.)

You: (you laugh) wow that was fun. Corbin, are you sure you don't want to try?

Corbin: oh I'm more than positive.

Chelsea: come on scaredy cat. Or are you chicken? (Starts moving her arms like a chicken as her friends laugh)

You :( You laugh) come on Corbin try it just once. Please?

Corbin: uh…no

Chelsea: He doesn't no how to jump over a rope. It's too complicated.

Corbin: no me not trying to strangle you is complicated. Jumping over that dumb rope is easy. I'm not about to waste my time out shining you all.

You: You can't beat me? I dare you.

Corbin: is that a challenge?

You: I know you heard my words. Take it as you please.

Corbin :…( sighs) fine. I'll try it. (Chelsea and her friends cheer. You smile. Corbin just takes off his book bag and rolls his eyes)

(He walks up to the rope and looks at it while they twirl. He watches as they go around anticipating his entrance.)

Chelsea: will you just go already?

Corbin: I am just wait (he looks back at the ropes and jumps in and gets tangled. They laugh. You snicker a little.)

Chelsea: Ha Ha!

Corbin: I can do it one more shot. That was practice.

You: let him go again (so they twirl the rope and he watches the rope again and jumps in. This time he's going well. You and the girls cheer him on and Chelsea jumps in with him. You cheer both of them on and take a picture of them in action.)(Corbin jumps out.)

Corbin: hey no pictures. I can't be seen doing this.

You: (you laugh) I won't show anyone.

Corbin: I trust you. You are my best friend after all

You: yes I am, by the way good job. (Giving him a hug)

Corbin: thanks (smiling at you)

Chelsea: ooohh!! See I told you that was your girlfriend.

Corbin: will you hush.

You: (shaking your head) well I think that is enough teasing from you today young lady. (Giving her a hug)

Chelsea: okay. I'll leave him alone. But you can't hide the truth. He does like you.

(You smile at him and he looks at you and smirks a little kinda embarrassed)

{You and Corbin have been best friends since you moved to Los Angeles when you were 6. Yall parents became really good friends, and since they were around each other, so were you. When you and Corbin were younger,yall spent a lot of time together playing in trees, basketball, football, soccer, even if it is just talking about who can jump the highest. Yall even spend the night at each other's houses. Yall were together mostly all the time. That's why Chelsea teases you two about it. You don't believe her though, at least you think.}

{The bus finally comes and yall get on and ride to school. You and Corbin get to school and you walk Chelsea to her school which is next door. Then yall walk back to yall school and to yall locker. His is across the hall from yours. He gets his stuff and walk back to you.}

You: man..I just remembered. We have a pop quiz in Mrs. Williams's class. And I didn't study.

Corbin: why not?

You: I had a couple of issues last night. I'm fine though, I'm over it. I don't want to talk about…..

Corbin: you don't have to if you don't want. But I'm your best friend so you know you can tell me anything without me letting everyone else know. You know that, and for the test…..well I can go over it with you. Luckily I stopped playing my PlayStation in time. Since it isn't till after lunch we can go to the library and go over it.

You: wow Bleu. What would I do without you? (Smiling)

Corbin: fail the pop quiz. (Smiling.)(You smile back.)

You: thank you… (You look at him and then out of nowhere he kissed you. You look at him kind of shocked. He actually can't believe he did it either. I mean what for? You two were only friends nothing else. You step back shyly as yall stand there awkward. That's until you broke the silence)

You: well I'll see you after 4th period? (Playing with your fingers)

Corbin: yeah….(he says softly and then he clears his throat)(You look at his eyes and smile.)

You: bye Corbin.

Corbin: bye Cameron (you walk away.)(You walk to your class. You go through the daily routine. Even though you had a rough day yesterday, your friends always knew how to make you forget about anything that bothers you. You still cant believe that Corbin kissed you. I mean you never thought of him in that way…or at least you think. He's like your big brother, your best friend. You didn't want anything to come in between your relationship. Plus who knows if he does like you, his sister didn't really know. She could've been kidding…or was she? When it was time for you to meet up with Corbin, he was waiting for you outside your class.)

Corbin: hey you ready?

You: yeah.

Corbin: come on. (yall go to the library and sit down.) Okay….(yall get your books out.)

library

Corbin: umm….before we go anywhere. I just wanted to apologize.

You: for what?

Corbin: earlier… kissing you. I don't know what I was thinking.

You: no…no it's okay…don't worry about it.

Corbin: I just don't want us to have an awkward relationship. I don't want anything to come in between us.

You: nothing will break us apart. Not even if you moved to another country god forbid. (You smiled)We are just friends, and will only be friends….agreed?

Corbin:…um.(looking at you and clears his throat.)(A girl in your 6th hour class named Stacy walks over. She's nice. She looks like Monique Coleman)

Stacy: hey Cami

You: hey

Stacy: hi Corbin (she says smiling looking at him dreamy eyed.)

Corbin: hi Stacy (he looks at her and smiles.) (you look at them feeling uncomfortable.)

You: (clears your throat loudly.) (Corbin looks at you.) can we study?

Stacy: oh..sure. I just came by to say hi, I have to study for Mr. Finlay's test so I'll see yall a little later.

Corbin: okay cool. Good luck on that test.

Stacy: (cheesing.) thank you Corbin

Corbin: youre welcome. (she smiles at you and gets up to go back to where she was.)

You: (laughs a little) wow….she really has a crush on you Bleu.

Corbin: really you think?

You: uh..yeah. Its so obvious. You should ask her out.

Corbin: ……hmmm…naw I'm good. I have to stay single. I have someone else in mind.

You: really who?

Corbin:…I cant tell you who she is yet but you'll find out who she is soon. But I can say she is amazing.

You: wow…you must really like her. I never have seen you like this over someone. "She's amazing"…she must be special.

Corbin: (blushing.) aww. Yeah I believe she is…. We've been friends for a while, I haven't told her that I like her. I don't know how to tell her.

You: Just tell her. I know if it was me I would want to know if someone likes me.

Corbin:……..

You: Can I know her name?

Corbin… (Looks at you and then looks down and smiles) her name is…Cadence

You: Cadence…Corbin and Cadence. Aww that sounds cute together.

Corbin: aww come on stop it. I'm uncomfortable right now.

You: what? I'm your best friend. It's okay to talk to me about this.

Corbin: naw I know that it's just…It's extremely awkward this time.

You: why?

Corbin: look, are we going to keep talking about my love life or are we going to study. You need to pass this test. So lets study.

You: (giggles a little.) okay. Okay. (so yall went over yall notes and he has helped you a great deal with learning the subject. Yall went to the class and took the test.)

Mrs.W: Okay students, I will be giving these back later on after school so come by my class if you want them. (the bell rings. Yall get up and walk out the class.

Corbin: (walks up to you.) so how did you think you did?

You: I don't know. I hope I did good. What about you?

Corbin: I did ok. Can you do me a favor?

You: of course.

Corbin: can you pick up my test for me and bring it to the gym? Coach has an emergency meeting with the team about the championship game this weekend. We have to be there early.

You: no problem.

Corbin: wow thanks. (Walking away)

You: yep. Good luck…Hey, Bleu?

Corbin: yep (turning around and walking backwards.)

You: show them that jump shot I taught you for your 3 pointer.

Corbin: (Laughs) ha funny Cam. You wish.

You: (You smile. He smiles back) see ya later. Go Wildcats! (He laughs a little)

Corbin: see ya (turns around and runs down the hallway.)

You: (You go to your locker and Stacy walks up to you)

Stacy: hey girl you ready to go to class?

You: yeah its finally the end of the day.

Stacy: where's Corbin?

You: he just went to Boy's Gym. (Closing your locker and walking down the hallway. You have Girl's P.E for your last class)

Stacy: girl I can't believe you are best friends with the hottest guy in school. I can't see how you do it. He's so fine.

You: (laughs) Corbin is Corbin. I don't really pay attention to him like that.

Stacy: how can you not? (she stops you by the Boys Gym. You see him playing basketball.) I mean look at him. He's like a Greek god. (you laugh) He's so sweet and sexy all at the same time. Plus he's the point guard of the hottest team in the state. Any girl will love to be you right now.

You:…I guess. I mean he is cute. But I and Corbin have been friends forever. I don't look at him like that.

Stacy: do you really believe that?

You: ………(you look at Corbin running up and down the court. He does look good.)(Then Corbin sees you and smile. You felt your heart jump and butterflies flutter in your stomach. Whoa, you never felt that happen with you before. Not towards him. You just let it go. You wave and he waves back.

Then yall walk towards the Girl's Locker Room and get dressed then go to Gym. After yall leave you go and take a shower and put on your clothes. Then you head back to Mrs. Williams class and get you and Corbin's test.)

(You walk down the hall and slowly look at your test. You saw your grade and took off down the hallway towards the Boys Locker room.)(Corbin was on the other side in an abandoned hallway about to get some water till he heard fast footsteps getting closer.)

You: Corbin!!! WE DID IT!!! (he turns around and you run up to him and jump in his arms. He swings you around and puts you down.)

Corbin: we passed?

You: YES!!(gives Corbin his test. He scored a 98%.)

Corbin: wow that's what's up. What you get?

You: 96%

Corbin: wow congrats! (You hug him again.)

You: oh my goodness thank you so much Corbin! I don't know what I would've done without you. (then you grab him and kiss him. This time it was a little longer. You realize what you were doing and quickly let go backing up.)

Corbin:…(looks at you)

You: wow..um IM so sorry./

Corbin: Camer/

You: (cutting him off ) no I didn't mean to do that. I'm so sorry. I really don't know what's been with me lately… I should go (turns around to walk away but Corbin grabs your arm and pulls you back to him and kiss you. This time its deeper. You drop your books as he pulls you closer to him wrapping his arms around your waist. Yall continue to kiss you wrap your arms around his neck as he backs you up into the wall. Yall breathing gets heavy. You feel your back hit the wall and you accidently let out a small moan. That's when he pulls you even closer. Luckily this hallway is always abandoned cause yall are going at it lol. You finally pull away. Corbin looks confused.

You: Corbin we can't do this. We are best friends; I don't want to mess that up. I don't want to lose you. Plus you like someone else I don't want to step in and for you to be confused. We are friends. I should have never kissed you. Im sorry.

Corbin: its fine really….(pulls you to him.)I guess we both got a little out of hand. It wont happen again unless we mean it.

You:..(you look at him.)

Corbin:…..I never denied it….. my sister was right. But if you don't feel that way its fine. I just think it would be easier for me if you didn't kiss me (you laugh) that is definitely torture.

You: Im sorry Corbin.

Corbin: Im sorry too. (yall hug) lets go. Before Im late for practice. Coach would flip. (so yall walk down the hall back to the Boy's Gym yall stop before yall get to the door.)

You: so I'll see you later bestie?

Corbin: yep.

You: call me later so we can hangout.

Corbin: I will. Now give hugs before you go. (you give him a hug and let go.)

You: bye Bleu.

Corbin: bye (you leave and get on the bus to go home. When you get home you walk in and Debra was cooking)

You:….ewwww what is that smell????

Debra: it's called dinner.

You: (you look at it.) wow I'm ordering pizza. (She looks at you evilly. You smile and go upstairs and do your homework. You listen to your radio as Brandy "Have You Ever" comes on. You listen to the words and you thought of Corbin. Do you like Corbin and never realized it? You let it go and finish doing your homework. You shower and change clothes.

This is your outfit.

Time flies by and its 6 pm. Your phone rings.

You: hello?

M/v: hey it's me.

You: Oh hey Corbin. What's up?

Corbin: what you got up for tonight?

You: nothing Debra tryna cook again.

Corbin: whoa…Im on my way.

You: okay Ill see you when you get here.

Corbin: alright.

(yall hang up you go downstairs. Your dad just sat down to watch football. Corbin's dad Mr. Reivers was over visiting.)

You: hey daddy. Hey Mr. Reivers.

Dad: Hey sweetie.

Mr.R: hey Cameron. How you doing?

You: Im fine just chillin.

Mr.R: Okay (knock at the door.)

You: I got it (you run to the door and open it. It was Corbin.)

Corbin: hey

You: hey (gives him a hug.)

Corbin: wow…you look amazing.

You: thank you. You do too.

Mr.R: when are yall going to finally date?

Corbin: Dad! (Both of yall look shocked. you laugh.)

Dad: hey no dating for you.

You: dad I'm 16. And Corbin and I are just friends.

Corbin: right. Dad you are impossible.

Mr.R: I'm just saying. I approve.

Dad: what the hell? No approving nothing. That's my daughter. (snaps his head towards Corbin. Corbin stops smiling and look kinda scared.) I'm watching you boy.

Corbin: yes sir.

You: dad leave him alone. We are leaving.

Dad: where yall going?

Corbin: to get something to eat.

Dad: okay. Be safe. Not too late.

You: okay but I might go over and hang with him and Chelsea for a while. I love you. Bye Mr. Reivers.

Mr.R: yep bye daughter-in-law

Dad: stop that

Corbin: dad (you are cracking up)

You: come on lets go (yall leave out the door and jump in his car.)

his car

You: so where are we going to eat?

Corbin: umm….its a surprise.

You: surprise? I don't like surprises.

Corbin: well too bad. (he drives through the city and stops. And looks at you.)

You: are we here? (looking around)

Corbin: no. Now I'm going to do this…You trust me?

You: yeah…what are you about to do? (Corbin grabs a scarf and puts it up to you and tie it around your head, covering your eyes.)

You: CORBIN!!! Why cant I see?!?! The cops are going to pull us over cause you have someone blindfolded in your passenger seat!

Corbin: (laughing at you) I don't want you to see until I say. We will be there in like 3 minutes. Please be patient.

You: (you sit back with your eyes covered and just wait. Soon after the car stops. You can hear Corbin take a deep breath and get out the car. That's when you sit up.) Corbin? I know you aint leave me I'm about to take this off. (You hear someone come to your side of the car and open it.)

Corbin: no! Don't take it off just yet. Take my hand. (You take his hand and he pulls you to him. You hold on to his hand. Trusting his every move to guide you.)

You: please don't let me fall. (feeling rocks.)

Corbin: okay you can stop. ( grabbing your waist to stop you. You sense him walk behind you and untie the scarf and he drops it.) okay open your eyes.

You open your eyes and almost lost your breath. You were on top of a cliff. But In front of you was the most beautiful sunset you have ever seen.

The sunset

Corbin:…..

You: wow…this is beautiful.

Corbin: isn't it? (You turn around and look at him. You smile and he smile back.) That's not it. (He goes in the trunk and grabs a blanket and picnic basket.)

You: aww. How sweet. (he lays out the blanket and sits the basket down. You sit down with him.)

Corbin: okay. Now I'm not the best cooker, but I worked on this all day. I have grilled cheese sandwiches, grapes, Kool-Aid, Mac and cheese, Cheesy Cheetos. Or you can have lasagna, fettuccini Alfredo and chicken parmesan.

You: wow I don't know what to choose. They are all my favorite. Lets start off with the lasagna. (so he takes it out and yall eat the food having a good time laughing like best friends do. Soon after yall were done eating.)

You: whoo! Im so stuffed!

Corbin: me too. I cant believe you ate all that fettuccini alfredo.

You: I know I must have been starving. You did a great job Corbin. You are a good cook.

Corbin: thank you.

You: hey lets get a little music going. (You go up to the car and turn on the radio and FM WLBK 106 was playing The Dream "I love Your Girl"

(Corbin walks next to you.)

Corbin: you okay?

You: yeah I'm great. I had a good time tonight. I mean I always do with you. But this time it seems a little different.

Corbin: yeah….(you turn and look at him. Yall look at each other for about 15 seconds. He just looks at you softly and smiles shyly looking down at the ground.)

You: what (smiling)

Corbin: I'm not even going to lie I really want to kiss you.

You:…..Corbin we- -

Corbin: I know, I know we are just friends. Its just getting a little harder for me that's all.

You: (takes a deep breath and look at Corbin. You look at his eyes and slowly walk up to him.)(You get face to face with him and look him in the eyes. You can see the uneasiness you are putting upon him. You take his hand and sit them on your lower back. Then you wrap your arms around his neck. Then you slowly lean in and give him a sweet peck on the lips.)

Corbin:…

You: I don't think there's nothing wrong with a little kiss. (Corbin looks at you uncertain that yall should be doing this again but you lean in to get another kiss but this time you went a little further than a peck. He gives in and responds back by pulling you in closer. Yall deepen the kiss as his fingers run through your hair. He then kisses down your neck, making your breathing get a little stronger and pull him even closer to you. I mean who knew your best friend was an unbelievable kisser. Yall leaning on the car he picks you up and sits you down on the hood, but he quickly pulls away stepping back. You both catch your breaths.

Corbin: no…I cant do this anymore. Cameron we can't be like this. We've been going through this for almost a year. I can't go through this torture. You are teasing me and I keep falling for it knowing that we will never be anymore than friends. I'm choosing to be single because I don't want anyone else but you. So yeah, the girl I was talking about earlier Cadence. That girl is you, I just made up a name because I didn't know how to tell you at that moment…I couldn't tell you at that moment because I know you don't feel the same way about me. You cant keep doing this to me…or we will have to stay some distance from each other. Let me know now, do you want me or not? I can't keep making a fool of myself.

You: yes………………no…I don't know…..I really don't know….. I'm sorry Corbin.

(Corbin looks at you hurt. He just walks away but you grab him.)

You: Corbin...no….just wait. Here me out. Its just that…I'm confused. I don't know what I feel. I mean I do know I just don't want to hurt you. You are my best friend in the whole world. What if it goes wrong? I don't want to lose you…. I refuse to lose you.(tears run down your cheeks)…(sniff) My mom left me, my dad never spends any time with me because he has Debra now, all I really have is you. I love you to much to let you go.

(he see your tears and automatically grabs you and hold you tight. He hates to see you cry. Ever since yall were younger he despises it.)

Corbin: shhh…Cameron, I understand that……but we are talking about us now………(sighs and looks down.) I'm gonna need a little space for a while. Just give me some time to myself. (he wipes your tears away)

You:….(you look at him and let him go hurt.)

Corbin:…..um..its getting late I'm about to take you home.

(Yall repack the stuff and get in the car and he drives you home. Its around 11:30 when yall pull up in your driveway. He cuts off the car.)

Corbin:…

You:…um so I guess I'll see you later?

Corbin:…(he's not looking at you.)

You:…

Corbin: Ill see you around. (he starts up his car. You look at him and get out the car. He looks like it broke his heart to even say that to you. You walk up to the door and he pulls off. Usually he will walk you up to the door or wait for you to get in the house, then pull off. But he really is serious. You walk in the house and walk upstairs to your room and plop on your bed. Tears run down your face but your not gonna cry. You just sit up and wipe away the tears. You turn on your lamp and pick up your picture of you and your mother.

You solemnly smile. Those were the good days, you miss her so much. You kiss the frame and sit it back down. Someone knocks at the door.

You: who is it?

f/v: Cameron its me

You: what do you want?

f/v: can I come in?

You: yeah whatever. (You see Debra walk in.)

Debra:..hi

You: what

Debra: I didn't come to fight, I just wanted to know if you wanted something from the grocery store tomorrow?

You: why you care about me all of a sudden?

Debra: its not all of a sudden. Look, I know you don't like me and all. I can definitely understand that but me and your father are together….look I know you miss your mom.

You: You don't know anything please just go

Debra:….(she looks at you and notice something else is bothering you)

You: (you sit there and think about what happened earlier as a tear fall from your face.)

Debra: Cameron what's wrong

You: nothing (wiping your tears away)

Debra: You cant sit hear and cry your eyes blood shot red and tell me that nothings wrong with you. Now..I just want to help.

You:….

Debra: it is boy trouble?

You: Debra there is nothing you can do to change things. I messed up. I went to far and I think I just lost my best friend. The only person I have left to talk to.

Debra:…Now I know we don't get along that well, but you always have someone to talk to. You just never gave me the chance. I know you don't want to hear this but it's the truth. I will never take the place of your mother….I just want to be friends with you….Cameron I do care about you a lot.

You: (you look at her eyes. She looks so sincere you know she's telling the truth.)

Debra: can you give me that chance?

You:…..{sniff} I'll try

Debra: (smiles) that's all I need.

You: (you slightly smile.)

Debra: Now come on and lets go downstairs and eat some ice cream. I want you to tell me about what happened. No I wont tell your dad.

You:…you promise?

Debra: (smiles) yes I promise. Come on with those tears. You can't be smearing your makeup. You look like who did it and why

You: (you laugh) wow thanks (wiping your tears)

(yall go downstairs and eat some ice cream and talk about what happened. Whoever thought you would be laughing and talking with her. She's actually not that bad. Your dad sees yall from a distance and smile. Yall don't see him, he just left yall to yourselves and went back to bed.)

The Next Morning

You wake up and get dressed for school. Today was Friday, the last day for school and the championship game.

You wore red to support your team. You walk out to the bus and Chelsea was standing there.

Chelsea: hey Cameron! (gives you a hug)

You: hey sweetie. What you been up to?

Chelsea: nothing. Chillin. I thought you were coming over last night.

You: I was…but I went home. Im sorry.

Chelsea: why did you go home? Are yall fighting? Corbin came in last night in a bad mood. He didn't even talk to me, he just went in his room and closed the door

You: um…we just had a disagreement. That's all.

Chelsea: well you need to talk to him and yall make up. I know yall friends but yall gon get married one day and you cant argue if you want to be my sister in law.

You: whoa Chelsea slow down. Im not going to be your sister in law. Cause we're not going to get married. We're not even dating.

Corbin: damn straight. (you turn around and see Corbin. He just walks by as the bus arrives and gets on. Chelsea looks at you. You just look at her and get on the bus.)(you walk on and see Corbin sitting in the 4th row, but when he sees you he puts his bookbag in the empty spot next to him. You just look at him and pass him by sitting in the back.)

When yall got to school. Corbin walks Chelsea to her school.

Chelsea: bye Cameron! (she waves smiling)

You: Bye Chelsea! (waving back)

You walk into the school and go to your locker. You see Corbin at his locker. You want to go and say something to him but you don't know how or what to say. You just roll your eyes and close your locker. When you closed it he was next to you.

You:…what?

Corbin:..I had your test. (giving it to you.)

You:…..(looks at him and takes it.)….thanks

Corbin:….(looks at you and walks away.)

You get frustrated. You just walk to your class and go through your normal routine minus Corbin.

So now its time for the championship game. You walk in and get a seat with some of your friends: Ashley, Lauren, Ciara, Taylor, Destini and the new chick Vanessa.

Destini (Destini "Miley" Cyrus)

Ciara (Ciara Harris)

Taylor (Taylor Swift)

Lauren (Lauren London)

Vanessa (Vanessa Hudgens)

Ashley (Ashley Tisdale)

I mean yall are the hottest girls in school.

You: hey wassup yall.

Everybody says hey and gives hugs.

Danielle: alright the game bout to start.

{In the back in the guys locker room}

Corbin: alright guys this is it! We Got This!! What we gotta DO?!?!

Team: GETCHA HEAD IN THE GAME!!!

Corbin: IM SORRY I CANT HEAR YOU!!!

Team: (louder) GETCHA HEAD IN THE GAME!!!!

Corbin: alright Wildcats we cant afford any distraction from anybody! This is the championship game so GETCHA GIRLFRIENDS OUT OF YOUR HEAD AND LETS PLAY SOME BALL!! (they're walking down to the entrance to the Gym)

Corbin: WHAT TEAM?!?!

Team: WILDCATS!

Corbin: I SAID WHAT TEAM!?!?

Team: WILDCATS!!!!!!!

Corbin: ALRIGHT WILD CATS ON 3! 1..2..3!

Everyone: WILDCATS!!!

Corbin: ALRIGHT LET'S GO!!! (They run on the court. The crowd roars.)

{Back to you and friends.}

Storm: Oh My God there's Corbin! (your girls cheer. You just clap your hands.)

Vanessa: wow who's the blond haired guy?

You: oh him? That's Zac. He's Corbin's best guy friend.

Vanessa: oh.. He's hot. WHOO!!! GO ZAC!!!!!!!!! (he looks up and sees her. He smiles and winks his eye. She automatically blush)

Destini: OMG He definitely winked at you. (they scream) (you just shake your head and watch the game. So of course the Wildcats won. They won by 4. Scoring their last 3 points with 16 seconds left in the game. You and your friends cheer and the audience ran down to the court congratulating everyone. After the game you went to the Championship party at Zac's house.

You walk through the crowd with you friends and get something to drink. You watch as everyone congratulating the team. You see Corbin walk in.

Team member: HEY!! Corbin in the house with 28 points, 16 rebounds, and 9 assists. (Everyone cheer)

Corbin: (smiling) thanks guys. We can't forget about my man Zac here with 24 points, 10 rebounds, and 5 assists. (everyone cheers) (Corbin sees you and his expression changes. He make his way toward you, before he gets there Stacy runs and hugs him.)(You see Vanessa made her way to Zac also)

Stacy: hey Corbin

Corbin: (smiles holding her.) hey there you

Stacy: nice game

Corbin: thanks.

Stacy: you know I have the biggest crush on you right?

Corbin: do you now?

Stacy: yes I do, I was wondering what can we do to fix that?

Corbin: (looks at her and remembered what he was doing before he got caught off guard and looked up. You disappeared.)(He lets go of Stacy and searches the crowd for you, but you was nowhere to be found.)

Corbin: (sighs) some type of don't get distracted.

You: (you have fun with your friends minus Vanessa because she's into Zac at that moment of time. Yall had a good time until the party was over. Destini dropped you off at your house.)

You: okay bye yall! I love you!!

Everyone: we love you too!! (they are laughing still partying as they pull off. You laugh and walk up to your door and go in.)(Your dad is sitting on the couch.)

You: hey dad..

Dad: hey…um we need to talk.

You:….what's up?

Dad:……(sigh) You know I only want the best for you right?

You:….dad what is this about?

Dad: I'm sending you to another school….

You: what?!?! WHY!?!

Dad: I just want you to have a better learning environment. East High test scores are getting below average. Now there's this school called Trumpp Academy. Its an all girl school. You leave in a few days. So you need to pack soon. You get to live on campus like in college. Don't that sound great?

You: NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!! (looks at Debra) DEBRA!! SAY SOMETHING!

Debra:…I'm sorry sweetie. He made the decision. There's nothing I can do. Maybe it would be good for you..its an all girls school So you can get away from all the stre- -

You: so you agree with this!?!?! I thought you were my friend!!!

Debra: I am still your friend Cameron. I just think that it would be better if—

You: NO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!! I HATE YOU BOTH! DON'T SPEAK TO ME EVER!!!!(you run up to your room and slam and lock the door.) (You lay on your bed crying.)

*3 Hours later*

You get up and put on your shoes and hoodie and walk downstairs. Your dad and Debra are asleep in their bedroom. You sneak through the living room and walk out the door. You walk down the street. Not knowing where to head to or what to do. Maybe you'll just take a walk.

m/v: (calling from behind you) hey

You: (you turn around it was Corbin sitting on his car)

You: what you doing out here?

Corbin: just thinking about some things.

You….oh.

Corbin: …. where are you going?

You:…{Sniff} I don't know. I just had to get out of that hell hole I call a home.

Corbin: (he sees you've been crying. He walks up to you.)…You want to talk about it?

You:…..

Corbin:…..look I'm not about to let you walk around at 3 am by yourself. Nobody is at my crib right now. Its not like it mattered but if you wanted some privacy its there.

You:….

Corbin: you still trust me right? (he puts out his hand.)

You:…..(you look at him hesitantly.)…(sighs)yes. (You take his hand. He looks at you and leads you back to his house. Yall walk in and go up to his room.)(You look around. Then you take off your hoodie. He takes it from you and hangs it up in his closet. Then he comes back and sit next to you on the bed.)

Corbin:….(he looks at you)

You: They are sending me away to another school.

Corbin:….what….(looking at you shocked)

You: East High isn't "doing there jobs"

Corbin: will you be coming home after school?

You: No…(tearing up) (Corbin looks away.) I don't want to leave Corbin. I know you're still mad at me but I—

Corbin: no no shhh. (he pulls you into his arms and holds you.)

You: I cant believe this is happening to me. Why does it have to be me?

Corbin: its gonna be alright….

You:..I wont see you until who knows.

Corbin: its alright. Just let it go for now. We will see each other somehow.

You:….can you just hold me? For a while?

Corbin:….(looks at you) yeah. (You take off your shoes and lay back on his bed. He looks at you for a minute and slowly lie down next to you. You pull him close to you until yall were barely "not" touching. He wraps his arms around you as you rest your head on his chest. He breaths in deeply and close his eyes.

You:….Corbin?

Corbin:..yeah.

You: (looks up at him)I love you.

Corbin:…(looking down at you)I love you too Cameron.

You look into his eyes and see that he's truthful. You slowly lean in and kiss him on the lips and then the neck, around the collar bone and back up to his lips. He looks at you in your eyes. You gaze at him lovingly and shyly smile. His expression is indefinable. You pull him close to you and kiss him again this time deeper. After a while of his mind and emotions fighting with him. He gives in. He slowly gets on top of you as you two are passionately kissing. You run your hands under his shirt pullin it up a little signaling him to take it off. He sits up and take it off. You run your fingers across his abs as he leans back down to you kissing you on your lips, neck, collar bone and chest. He slowly makes his way down to your stomach and he lifts up your shirt. You breathe heavily as he licks and kisses your stomach, making circles around your navel. He slowly lifts up your shirt and looks at you for approval to take it off. He slowly slides your shirt off and lay it to the side, exposing you in your large C cup bra. You look at him and sit up with him and reach behind you and unsnap your bra letting it fall off of you. His eyes widen a little as he looks at your breast, then he looks at you and slightly smile. You slowly lay back on the bed as he gets on top of you. He makes kisses around your face and neck and stopped at your breast. Then he takes his time with each one kissing, sucking, and licking them making you even hotter. You accidently let out a loud moan and looked at him embarrassed, he just looks at you and smile still licking on your breast knowing how wet he's making you. He sits up and takes off his shorts,then slowly makes his way down to your lower abdomen and unbutton your shorts and pulling them off leaving you in your lace boy shorts. He goes in his drawer and grab a condom. He then looks at you.

Corbin: Do you really want to do this?

You:….yeah.

Corbin: You want to get under the covers?

You: yeah. (so yall get under his covers and looks at you. He slowly takes off your underwear and throw them off to the side. Then he does the same with his. He puts on the condom. You didn't look you couldn't look for some reason. He turns off his lamp, then get back on top of you but this time between your legs. You finally look at him.

Corbin:….if you don't want to do this I understand Cameron. Just let me know.

You: I do. I'm just getting nervous now.

Corbin: this is your first time?

You: yeah…

Corbin:… I'll take it slow. Just let me know if you want me to stop if it hurts too bad.

You: okay. (He looks at you for a minute and kisses you so passionately to take your mind off of it. He then gently glides himself inside you. You break the kiss to breathe.

You: AHH!!! CORBIN!! It hurts.

Corbin: Im sorry…You want me to stop?

You:….mmm….no.

Corbin: Are you sure?

You:….yeah. I'll be okay. (with that he tries it again and with every gentle stroke you feel nothing but pain. But after a while the pain subsided.)

Soon your pain turns into moans. Corbin goes deeper and deeper inside of you. You moan uncontrollably scratching his back making him go even deeper inside of you. Sweat in between you, You gripping the sheets as you tell him to go faster and deeper inside of you. You is loving every bit of him. Until…

You: Corbin! Wait stop!

Corbin: (he stops tryna catching his breath.) whats wrong?

You: I have to pee!

Corbin:….sweety that's not pee (smiling)

You: what is it then?

Corbin: your body telling me I'm doing a good job. I'll show you (he slowly enters you again. You moaning again as he goes in and out of you.)

You:mmm…baby go deeper. (he obeys)

Corbin: let me know when you feel that feeling again.(He goes even deeper and harder, you gripping his sheets tryna keep yourself under control as he pleases you. Soon after you feel it again.)

You: AHH!!!(grips his shoulder as your eyes start to roll to the back of your head. He smiles and pumps deeper inside of you. You arch your back and push him away as you roll on the other side of the bed and curl up. You shake uncontrollably.)

Corbin: (he scoots over to you and smile) you okay?

You: just… me a mmmmminute….(trying to control your body.)

Corbin kisses you on your shoulder and neck and places his hand on your lower abdomen and runs two fingers over your clit. You jump and grab his arm squeezing it trying to control yourself as another chill of pleasure runs through your body. He slowly kiss you. You turn back towards him and return the kiss. He slowly gets back on top of you and enters you again.

Yall go at it for about another hour in a half. He is now breathing heavily as he strokes harder and faster inside you . You are loving every bit of it. Corbin had to quiet you down a couple times just a little. Now he almost at his peak. He's going deeper and deeper now groaning in pleasure. He grab hold of the sheet under you as he rocks it out. You kiss him as you both stare in each other eyes. He kisses you on your neck and get up going to the bathroom. You sit up and wrap the sheet around you flipping your hair out of your face. He comes out the bathroom with his boxer briefs on.

Corbin: ….

You:…(smiles) what

Corbin: youre beautiful.

You: (smiles at him) thank you.

Corbin: (he walks over to you and kisses you.) You okay?

You: (giggles) yeah. I am now. (Corbin laughs)

Corbin: I don't think I need to ask you this. But how did your first time feel?

You: (flops back on the bed and laughs.) Corbin I just have one question.

Corbin: what?

You: where in the hell did you learn this from? (he laughs)

Corbin: I have skills baby. It runs in the genes.

You: (laughs) okay. 6 orgasms? (getting up with the sheet walking to him and wrapping your arms around his neck looking at him.)

..7

You: (You look at him shaking your head)… who would've ever thought my best friend

Corbin: You knew. When I kissed you in the hallway. I was holding back but I can show your more (picking you up wrapping your legs around his waist.)

You: mmm…such a temptation. But I'm gonna pass *kiss*

Corbin: ok you lose. I'll show you one day.

You smile. Yall get in the shower. It was separate until he snuck in with you. When you came out you see he had change the covers.

You: I like these covers.

Corbin: yeah you made a mess on the others.

You: (you look at him and hit him playfully.)(he laughs)

Corbin: you staying with me?

You: yeah.

Corbin: good. (yall get in the bed and cuddle up.)

You take a deep breath and move back closer to him, he wraps his arms around you more while burying is face in your neck. Corbin loves your scent. He just breathes and kisses you there.

You are in a state of relaxation, you totally forgot about you leaving. You didn't want to think about it. It would just make you notice how less of time you have laying in his arms. Corbin…your best friend, your love, your first of everything….your best friend. Is he your best friend? Or is he something more now? You will be leaving in a week to go to this school you don't know how long you will be there. Who knows if you see him again. All these thoughts continuously run through your mind. You just take a deep breath and pull him closer and go to sleep.

*Next Day*

You wake up to the sun rays hitting your face. You stretch and notice Corbin wasn't next to you. You sit up and look around. You see your clothes on his dresser folded neatly. You laugh because Corbin never folds clothes. He just hangs them up. There was some towels and a new toothbrush and smell goods for you to use. You get in the shower and get dressed. You pull your hair up in a ponytail and walk down the hallway. You hear a guitar playing in the background sounding like it was coming from the other room. You search for the sound. That's where you see Corbin working on a song.

You watch him for a while and smile. He sits down his guitar thinking.

Corbin: (singing) Close…I'd do anything to have you close…even if I gotta swim the ocean alone. Girl you're the air I breathe…you're the one thing I see…I need you with me….oohh…(sighs)(he just sits there thinking.)

You: hey

Corbin: Hey(gets up and puts his notebook up and walks up to you smiling.) (he wraps his arms around you.) how did you sleep?

You: good. Where are your parents?

Corbin: well my mother is out of town with my sisters for a couple days. They'll be back. I didn't notice the note on the fridge. My dad will be coming home any minute. He had to work last night. But anyway, You hungry?

You: yes I'm starving.

Corbin: good cause I am too.(yall walk down stairs)

You: (laughs) Corbin, you always hungry.

Corbin: man that's my metabolism.

You: no that's your fatness. (he looks at you. You laugh and run. He chases you around the house. You screaming and laughing because he hasn't caught you yet. Finally you run by the couch and he jumps over it and tackles you to the ground. You scream and laugh at him.)

You: AHHH CORBIN!!! OKAY! (laughing as he pins you to the floor.)

Corbin: naw what you say?

You: I didn't say anything sweetie. What are you referring to?

Corbin: naw don't give me that. What about that stuff you was saying earlier. You called me fatness?

You: (laughing harder) That's funny.

Corbin: naw that aint funny. Apologize.

You:…..no.

Corbin: What? I said apologize.(grabbing your hair. You smile.)

You: Corbin you betta stop you know I kinda like that. (he laughs)

Corbin: okay freak. I still haven't heard an apology.

You: okay okay. I apologize fatness. I mean Corbin. (He laughs and tickles you. You laugh trying to get him to stop.)

Corbin: what I can't hear you

You: Corbin!! Okay I'm sorry for calling you fatness! (Laughing)

Corbin: I don't believe it. (He's still ticking you.)

You: I do!!(Laughing)( walks in the house and see yall on the floor wrestling and playing.)

Mr. R: wow. Good morning to yall too. Boy, get off her. You know your mama will have a fit seeing yall wrestling in her living room.

(Corbin gets up and picks you up off the floor. You smile.)

Corbin: don't smile I got you later. You lucky my dad saved you.

You: aww you don't mean that you love me. .(putting your arms around his neck.)

Corbin: yeah but I still got you though(wrapping his arms around your waist pulling you closer.)

You: okay. I'm about to go home and change. I'll see you later?

Corbin: yeah.

You:(gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.)Bye

Mr.R:bye daughter-in-law (you smile and shake your head.)

You: bye Bleu...

Corbin: bye(bites his lip and winks at you. You smile.)(You leave out the door, heading back to the drama in your life. As you're walking down the street, it seems like every step you take you become more and more upset. You realize that in a few days you will be gone; away from your family, away from your friends, away from Corbin. Who, can actually be the love of your life. I mean he is your best friend, all that is left is you two falling in love. Have you already fallen in love? What will happen when you leave? Will he sooner or later forget about you and have someone else? Will he love her more? Why when everything gets a little better, something horrible comes around? Out of all times, why does this have to happen now? )

MORE TO COME!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
